Francine Lee (New Earth)
Kirk escaped however and when he next reunited with Francine, forced her to take the same bat gland extract that he had taken as proof of her love and devotion to him. Although Francine was terrified, she knew that somewhere within the Man-Bat's insanity laid the soul of the man she loved. Francine took the serum and like Kirk, mutated into a creature with bat-like qualities. The two "Man-Bats" decided to marry one another. At their wedding, they donned latex masks to disguise their features, but the Batman interrupted the ceremony and exposed them in front of all their guests. Batman fought against Francine and Kirk and was finally able to defeat them by using the cathedral’s bells to incapacitate them. Upon doing so, Batman administered his cure to both of them, turning them back to normal. A few months later, the Langstroms traveled to Las Vegas, Nevada to study a rare breed of vampire bat that had surfaced following underground nuclear tests in New Mexico. While examining one of the bats, Francine pricked her finger one a fang and the toxin activated the dormant Man-Bat gene that still resided in her body. She transformed into a monster once again, but this time with more vampiric characteristics, including enhanced strength. In this iteration, Francine could only transform into a She-Bat during the nights of the full moon. An uncontrollable savage, Francine began terrorizing the streets of Las Vegas, biting victims upon the neck and drinking their blood. When news of her rampage reached Gotham City, Batman believed that it was Kirk Langstrom who had become the Man-Bat. He flew out to Vegas and fought the She-Bat on the roof of a Vegas casino. After the initial fight, Batman deduced that his opponent was not Kirk Langstrom at all, but Francine. Finding Kirk, the two tracked Francine to an underground cave where Batman ensnared her with his batrope. He then administered the same antidote he had used in this past and Francine was once again cured. This treatment didn't last long however. A year later, a professor of Medieval history from Antioke University known as Baron Tyme used his sorcery to take control of Francine. Turning her back into the She-Bat, he had Francine attack and kill a former colleague of his named Professor Raymond Arthur. Kirk Langstrom became the Man-Bat again and used hypnosis to break Baron Tyme's hold over her. Kirk defeated Tyme and the sorcerer apparently died in his tower chamber when the room caught on fire. Batman consulted with Langstrom about his wife's condition and insisted that he give Francine a full blood transfusion. Kirk brought Francine to his home town of Chicago where she lived with him at the Lakeshore Manor Apartments. He kept a steady vigil over her condition and fortunately for them both, the blood transfusion appeared to have cured her. | Powers = Former Powers * Upon injection of the bat gland extract, Francine Langstrom could transform herself into a half-human/half-bat creature. This form mutated further when she was infected with blood from a vampire bat. :* She-Bat could fly by way of artificially generated leather wings. :* The She-Bat had sharpened claws which were strong enough to easily tear through flesh and muscle. :* She-Bat could navigate through the air by way of echolocation, similar in function to a bat's radar. | Abilities = | Strength = * Average: Francine Langstrom possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in moderate, regular exercise. As the She-Bat, her strength levels tripled and she was even stronger than the Man-Bat (thanks to the vampire blood blood). | Weaknesses = As the She-Bat, Francine was vulnerable to high-pitched frequencies. These frequencies caused her a great deal of pain and often left her disoriented. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Francine's hair color has changed many times over the years. When first introduced, her hair was red. In the short-lived Man-Bat ongoing series, her hair was colored blonde. In modern appearances, she is generally displayed with auburn hair. In Batman: The Animated Series, she has blonde hair. | DC = | Wikipedia = Man-Bat | Links = }} Category:Scientists Category:Scientific Experimentation